Silver VS Rosalina
Silver VS Rosalina is a Mario vs Sonic themed DB. It was initially made by Riolu-San, but later adopted by Withersoul 235 and Adamjensen2030. Description TBA Interlude TBA Rosalina Rosalina's story begins when she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, where they rebuild spaceship to go search for the Luma's mother. They traverse through the space, encountering comets, asteroids, and Star Bits. Rosalina then starts to miss her mother, but the two begin to build a new home that would eventually become the Comet Observatory. As she and the Luma build the home, Rosalina takes more Lumas under her wing. After they see their 100th comet, Rosalina looks back at her home planet, which then causes her to feel greatly upset and homesick, and then comes to terms with the fact that her own mother is dead. The young Luma who traversed with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her, and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and the Lumas are her family now, and goes back to her home planet every once in one hundred years. Abilities: And to protect the Luma's from harm she is given the power of the cosmos thanks to her wand. Most of Rosalina's powers and abilities come from her wand. With her wand she can use magic to do interesting thing. Her wand gives her some form of telekinesis, allowing her to move objects without physically touching them. She can create shooting stars to shower her opponents and do some nasty damage, which is illogical since stars are nonphysical objects but that's video game logic after all. She can manipulate gravity to change the battle field and control it. She is slower than Mario but she can hover to get across holes and move faster. If she needs to go somewhere she can create a launch star to travel at massively faster than light speeds. Capable of going to planets in seconds due to Launch Stars. Though she cannot influence direction when activate. But with her wand she can use some martial arts for physical attacks. She can whack you with magic and is fast enough to block star bits. With the wand she can perform the famous spin attack which works for offense, defense, and another jump. She can also speak telepathically to people. She can teleport things short distances and create holograms of herself to communicate with others even more. She can also create a ring of light that moves up or down. But her best factor is not offense, but her defense. If you want to hurt her you need to get past her lightning fast reaction speed with her wand, or her shields. Her shields can range from being small enough to keep her safe, to as big as the comet observatory. And these shields are strong enough to keep a black hole from tearing it apart. Think about that. A black hole is a condensed piece of energy that sucks and tears everything apart, even light. She can also take control of people, and force them to do whatever she wants with the Cosmic Spirit. Feats: She is powerful enough with her wand and Grand Star to reset the timeline, is superior to Bowser, survive spin off games like mario party, and has kept the galaxy in check for quite a while. Weaknesses: However she has little to no combat experience. She is more of a pacifist, preferring to let someone else do her work while she stays behind to read bedtime stories. And if she gets hit it will hurt badly because she is still a mortal human being. She is powerless without her wand. But with abilities like these it is highly unlikely that she can be hit. Rosalina: Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way.... So...you'll see. Silver the Hedgehog In the far future the world is doused in flames. There is no hope, happiness, or any source of help. The world is doomed. And the few survivors there are, if you actually bother asking them they will just point to the flames. So no one could answer why this happened or how to stop it. Until one super powered hedgehog actually had the power and guts to combat the flames. Are hedgehogs just the gods of this universe, I mean come on? And his name was Silver the Hedgehog. And with his new found ability to travel through time he uses it to find the bringer of destruction and end this. Abilities: And with his combat experience Silver has things easy. On his own he is about as vulnerable as a mortal human. But he has ways to fix that. He has the powers of psychokinesis. With this psychokinesis he gives himself increased durability, high acrobatic skills, and even the ability to grind on rails. But he is super slow on his feet. But he can use his psychic powers on himself to give him the ability of unlimited flight. In which he can fly at light speeds making him capable of beating sonic and shadow in races or matching up to their speeds. He can move objects at will without hindrance and use them for shields, making platforms, or chuck them at extreme speeds. His psychic power can break physics making it capable of stopping bullets, rockets, supersonic hedgehogs, or a giant rock the size of the top of a building. And psychic power works like this. When the user activates it they use their mind to manipulate the energy around objects, hence the aura. Which allows them to do interesting things to people and stop supposedly unstoppable things. This allows him to short circuit electronics and protect him from harm. He can stun foes anywhere, even if they're hovering off the ground. And while he is yet to learn how to mind read and mind control, he can give people headaches and a feeling of vertigo. He can build the energy around him to make hadoukens or long lines of energy to slice foes. Silver can also manipulate his psychokinesis into an energy spear that he can fire at his foes, bursts of energy and pulses. He is capable of teleporting to keep up with foes or avoiding attacks. And with a time stone he can use Chronos control which allows him to travel to any time he wants. But his true power comes from his great focus. He can manipulate large objects and hold them together or in place while performing other actions at the same time. He can also time travel by himself by using chaos control since he did it in Sonic Rivals 1 and 2. Feats: Despite being one of the most hated Sonic characters he is actually more powerful than you may think. He was skilled enough to defeat Sonic in combat, tough enough to take hits from Shadow, fast enough to keep up with Sonic in Sonic Generations, fight several robots at once, stop an entire fight with Chaos Control, and defeat Iblis at his max power multiple times. Weaknesses: However despite his power he is still learning all the things he can do with it, He is extremely naive and easy to trick, and is extremely rash. In Sonic Generations his reason to fight Sonic was because he thought it was a fake Sonic sent to get the emeralds. Without someone to help guide him he can be deceived by someone as cunning and intelligent as Mephiles. But still, Silver is easily one of THE most powerful characters in the Sonic universe. Silver: It's no use! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Right now! It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who do you want to win ? Silver Rosalina Who do you think will win ? Silver Rosalina Who do you prefer ? Silver Rosalina Death Battle! On the Comet Observatory Rosalina is resting with the Lumas as they hear a bedtime story. Just then a beam of light appears and it causes some damage to the Lumas and their home. Silver then appears from the light and crashes. He gets up and is then hears Rosalina appear behind him. He turns around to see her as she says,"Fool, do you have any idea what you've done?" "What do you mean?" Silver asks. Rosalina points all over the damage he accidently caused. Silver then in a panic says,"Hey, I swear I didn't do this on purpose." "You're a horrible liar,"Rosalina says,"But if you won't admit it I will have to teach you some manners." FIGHT! Rosalina begins by throwing some stars at Silver which he blocks and throws back at her. She blocks it with her shield and then throws a comet at him. They start to throw some stuff at each other to block the other's as they move around. Silver gets around Rosalina and uses psychokinesis to give her a headache then throw her to a wall then grabs the wand off and uses Chaos control to time travel to the past and hide the wand in a secret place then time travels back to the fight. Rosalina then barely gets up. You're also a horrible thief you'll pay for this, says Rosalina. Silver replies, it's no use without your wand. You must die! Rosalina tries to punch him with her superhuman strength but Silver shrugs it off and punches back harder, Rosalina tries to use telekinesis but Silver counters with psychokinesis. Nothing without your wand huh? Silver then throws her to another wall then checks her heart pulse. Rosalina then punched him so hard that Silver gets thrown to another wall then shouts yahoo! Yes! Silver replies, This time there will be no more interruptions, you must die! I won't hold back here I come! Rosalina dodges his punches for some time then gets punched eventually and Silver punches her 20 times then throws her up in the air and then grabs a bunch of giant meteors and throws then all at her. Rosalina replies UGHHHHH!!! as her body gets crushed and bleeds to death. Silver then lands on the ground and checks her heart pluse but doesn't hear anything then he uses chaos control to teleport out of the Comet Observatory as the Lumas check on her corpse and mourn her death. K.O! Boomstick: Woah! That was brutal! Wiz: Rosalina is very powerful, capable of using her shields to protect against powerful physical attacks but Silver's psychokinesis counters that. Boomstick: But Wiz! Rosalina can reset the universe so Silver would be gone! Wiz: I don't doubt that but resetting the universe requires the Supermassive Black Hole, the Lumas and the Grand Star were needed to reset the universe so Rosalina can't reset the universe on her own so go watch Super Mario Galaxy ending if you want proof. Also when Sonic and Elise blew out the flame at the end of Sonic 06 it reset the timeline and also since Silver has turned up in Sonic Generations that goes to show that resetting the universe won't erase him from existence and he can time travel by himself in Sonic Rivals 1 and 2. Boomstick: But Wiz she is MFTL so she should speedblitz Silver. Wiz: No she needs a Launch Star to go that fast and if you're talking about the Launch Star in SSB4 it only launches her up high in the air and Silver can teleport. If you're also talking about the Launch Star in SMG that Mario uses a lot then remember this, the Launch Stars take you to a specific destination they want. Rosalina would need to tell the Lumas where she wants to go and they'll help her fly to her destination. If you think about it since Lumas can turn into Launch Stars they are considered outside help. Boomstick: But Rosalina is Low 2-C! Wiz: Just because you're stronger than your opponent doesn't always mean you can defeat them most of the time. It's difficult for Silver to hurt her but that doesn't mean it's impossible. Her universe reset feat is inconsisent since she only did it once with the help of the Lumas and she never uses universe+ power in combat unless her enemy is a threat to the universe. She is human so she isn't invincible. Also she can get hurt in SSB4 by Sonic and before you scream non canon and game mechanics remember that Miyamoto said that the Mario cast is a troupe of actors. We also can't ignore powerscaling and consistency in Super Mario Games and cutscenes. Mario games are all canon technically even the cartoons aswell. Also most of her powers and abilities come from her wand. Silver can easily disarm her with his psychokinesis. Without her wand she is powerless and that's why CFC's physically only battle with Silver winning makes perfect sense. Boomstick: But what about her Lumas, can't they turn into Black holes? Wiz: The Lumas are said to transform into launch stars, planets, galaxies and power stars but since the Grand Star is more powerful than the Lumas it can create black holes which can erase anything it touches from existence. So if Rosalina did have the Lumas to help her out and especially the Grand Star then Silver is going to have a hard time dealing with the Lumas attacking from different angles and having to escaping the supermassive black hole at the same time. Boomstick: Oh wait what about the Comet Observatory? Wiz: And if the battle only took place in the Comet Observatory she would win. The Comet Observatory is a device that allows Rosalina to travel through space at MFTL+. The Comet Observatory also concentrates the Grand Stars at it's core. Since Rosalina controls the Comet Observartory, she also controls the Grand Star Core which gives her a home advantage especially when the Lumas live there to help her fight against her enemies. Boomstick: It looks like this battle was no use for Rosalina. . Results Wiz: The winner is Silver the Hedgehog! Next Time Rosalina vs Silver Alternate RealityCategory:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What If? Death Battles